Random one-Shots that I write at night (Ducktales)
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Small on-Shots I write because of a random thought or idea Don't take these too literally they're just random.
1. part of me

It was midnight,The Boys were in bed asleep but Donald was wide awake He looked up at the night sky at the edge of the houseboat thinking about his sister "Hey Della,Its really hard here without you. Sometimes I don't understand what to do and you're the only one who would know" Donald took a deep breath. "If you were here you'd probably ask how the boys are, they're great Huey joined the Jr woodchucks, Dewey is a lot better in school he's getting mostly Bs although there's still a few Cs but we're working on it. Louie's going through a faze where he's clinging on to me all the time He's always been the baby of the family, He's absolutely adorable"He laughed. "I hope everything's ok wherever you are tonight, it must be hard spending Mother's Day alone. We miss You and Love you even if the Boys don't remember You. I always will Because Youre a part of me. I wish you could see the boys they're just like you. They are you.

* * *

 **Authers note: Apparently I wrote this in my notes 📝 and forgot about it so here it It is. This section of stories are short one-Shots that are just completely random and sometimes just stuff I write when I'm depressed or inspired then loose it. Or just not worth a whole story**

 **anyway bye! 👋**


	2. Home is the sailor

"Uncle Scrooge!"Della called. She was only four years old at the time and Her parents were not home, They had a meeting or something to go to. Thir Uncle Scrooge watched Her and Her brother Donald.

"Della what's the matter lass?"He asked.

"I can't sleep"She said.

"You barely just went to bed"He said.

"Donald can't sleep either"Della said "Right Donald?"

Donald was actually sleeping so Della threw a pillow and called "Donald!"

Donald woke up tired "What?"He asked.

"See he can't sleep either"She smiled.

"Well what do you want from me?"Scrooge asked.

"Can you sing about the sailor?"She asked.

"What?"Scrooge was confused.

"The sailor like last time"She said.

Scrooge understood that time, Its the same song His father sang to Him when He was a kid. It's been a while since he's sang that song to them He was surprised they remembered it. But He agreed to sing it again for them.

 _"Go slowly now, sands of time_

 _Still have some verses to pour  
This wonder of life has led me home_

 _Like a poet of Scotland once scribed:  
"Home is the sailor  
Home from the sea  
And the hunter home from the hill"_

After He sang both of them fell asleep. "Can't sleep indeed"He laughed "What a sweet lass, she's a lot of trouble though but worth it." He kissed the top of Her head. "Goodnight Della dear, Goodnight Donald".


	3. Chapter 3

"You failed..."

"You ignored everyone's advice and took the spear".

"When will you ever learn?"

Della could hear them now, the disappointment in everyone's face...

She didn't think about what could've happened...

In fact...She never thinks before she leaps...

She never considered the consequences of her actions...

"Della don't you think for a second that I don't know what you're thinking. It's too dangerous".

Della sighed softly adjusting the picture in the nursery, they were almost ready for her boys, "Donald"She said, "after they hatch, I won't be adventuring for awhile...".

"And if you go, you may not adventure again".

"You don't know that."

"Della...Don't."

"I didn't say I was-"

"But you didn't say you weren't either".

She should've listened to her brother...

He was right...

She tried to succeed but she failed...

She tried to fix the spear but she couldn't...

She's a failure

Della Duck is a failure...Looking at the picture once more of Donald, Scrooge, herself and the eggs...

The boys...

Her boys...

She couldn't keep pretending everything was ok, and that she didn't fail and that she could fix this "I'm so sorry boys"She cried, harder then she ever had...space was very big and scary...nobody can hear her. So she yelled, as loud as she could to say everything she wanted or needed to say:

"I failed! I failed you and I admit it!"

"I should've listened to you Donald...every time you told me what to do you were looking out for me!"

"I'm sorry I put you through so much pain, and now so much heartbreak..."

"I'm sorry Uncle Scrooge, for every time I betrayed your trust, every time I didn't listen, every time I scared you!..."

"And boys-..."She cried harder "Boys..."

Her boys...her children...her babies that she abandoned.

"I'm so sorry I ever left...I'm sorry for everything..."She lowered her voice in shame "I'm sorry I failed you..."She cried again, just like when she was a very young child...

She looked at the picture right now and turned it around, her drawing was laughable... "There's still time"She said, yes they're kids now, not infants and yes she seems further and further away from fixing this but her boys still need her and they're definitely worth the effort...and the risk, "I promise...I won't give up, I won't give up on you if you please...don't give up on me".


End file.
